


En Route

by intelligentgravity



Series: Prompt responses [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan wanting to be a grown-up, Gen, mentions of John/Kayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intelligentgravity/pseuds/intelligentgravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Virgil having chats in Thunderbird 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Route

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the prompt from madilayn: Something with Virgil and Alan.
> 
> I do wonder how Alan's expected to figure out who he is when the only people he spends any time with are his family, Brains, and Kayo. Being released on the world is bound to make him go a bit nuts, I think...

Alan glanced at Virgil, and fidgeted in his seat. Virgil was humming to himself and adjusting the flight path of Thunderbird Two. They were still an hour away from their destination.

Gordon was on enforced bedrest, which meant Alan had to take his place. This wasn’t a _problem_ , but Alan rarely traveled in Two with _just_ Virgil, and it was a little weird if he had to admit it. 

“What do you think Gordon’s doing right now?” he asked, to make conversation. Virgil let out a short laugh.

“Probably cussing a blue streak and having Grandma wash his mouth out. But he can’t rescue anyone when he can’t leave the bathroom for two minutes.”

“Yeah, but his face was priceless,” Alan rejoined, with a laugh of his own. Gordon had managed to contract a nasty stomach virus on the last rescue, and when he realised that meant Virgil and Alan leaving without him, he’d been particularly distraught.

They fell back into silence. Alan took a deep breath, gaze roving around the cabin. He tapped his fingers against his knees, wracking his brain for something to talk about.

“So, you know how I’m practically eighteen,” he began. Virgil hummed assent. “Well, I’ve been thinking that I should have a weekend off to celebrate. Maybe go stay back in the States for a bit.”

“Oh, well maybe, squirt. Should chat to Scott about that one.” Virgil flicked a switch over his head.

“ _Because_ ,” Alan plowed on, “I haven’t done much stuff as an adult, you know.”

“Didn’t you fly around the Sun a while ago? That’s pretty adult.”

“Well, _yeeeah_ , but- I mean, I don’t have to go by _myself_ if you’re _worried_ or anything. Kayo could come with me.” Alan kept his face blank.

“Hmmm…” Virgil didn’t sound so sure. “Why Kayo?”

“She’s always sent to uh, supervise me. And if I’m gonna hit the night clubs and stuff…”

This time Virgil looked back over his shoulder, assessing his little brother. Alan looked innocent, eyes wide. After a moment, Virgil said, “If you wanna be hitting night clubs, you’re going to have to go to Auckland or Sydney, not the States. Twenty-one is the drinking age there, remember? And I don’t know if Kayo’s going to want to go on a weekend away with you. You’d do better to ask Gordon. We might be able to do without the both of you for _one_ weekend, and we can always come pick you up if we need to.”

“Oh, but Gordon’s got so much _time_ on me,” Alan said with a sigh. He could see Virgil trying to figure him out. “And anyway,” he added, a little grumpily, “why _wouldn’t_ Kayo want to go out for a weekend with me? She _likes_ me.”

“Of course she likes you, Al.” Virgil sighed and glanced upwards, turning back to the console. “Just… I think you’d better talk to John about that.”

“Why John? Does John _like_ Kayo? Does _John_ have a crush on Kayo?” Alan said, pouncing on the information. John didn’t even spend all that much time with her, not as much as Alan did! Clearly she liked Alan better. Gordon was always going on about ‘ _older women’_ anyway, so the age gap didn’t even _matter_ , that’s what Gordon said.

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose. “Something like that. Anyway, what do you mean by Gordon has more time on you?”

Alan slowed down, twisting his fingers together. Normally, he’d be too embarrassed to bring this up, but somehow, the two of them in TB2 and Virgil sitting in front of him and not staring at him all concerned like Scott would have done, or going boring and academic like John did when approached with these matters; sitting like this, with Virgil who would listen, made it easier.

“Because of him going to the Olympic village. And he’s always talking about how crazy things get when you’ve been out drinking. I just… want to be able to keep up.”

“ **Oh**.” Virgil suddenly realised what Alan was talking about, and what he meant by _adult_. “Oh Alan. I’m sorry. This whole thing is a bit unfair on you, huh?” He left out a gusty sigh. “Dad pulled you in too early, I always thought… But you’re right. You deserve the chance to do normal teenage stuff if you want to. But Al-” He turned back around in his seat to face Alan earnestly. “You don’t have to take everything Gordon says as _fact_ , you know? And you don’t have to live by his standards either. If you don’t feel ready, you don’t have to do it. _Any_ of it.”

Alan was silent a moment, mulling it over. Virgil gave him a little reassuring smile.

“I don’t?”

“Of course not. Go at your pace. Make your own memories.”

“I can’t help comparing myself, to _all_ of you. You’re all the best guys I know.”

“Thanks, kid,” Virgil said gruffly, clearly touched, reaching out to ruffle Alan’s hair. “You’re not so bad yourself. Think it over. If you wanna go, we’ll make it happen. If you don’t, no sweat.”

Alan felt a small measure of relief. The silence was a lot easier this time. As they reached the danger zone, just before Scott came back on the line, he suggested, “Maybe you could come with me instead?”

“I’d be honoured, if you want me.”

“And I’m gonna have to find out how many lies Gordon’s been telling me, cos I don’t know the difference.”

“Well _that’ll_ be a fun game.”

They spent the flight home after the rescue with Alan recounting every story of Gordon’s that he could remember, and Virgil correcting him on the truth of it. 


End file.
